Electric motors are commonplace in today's society. Motors of various types and sizes are used in numerous settings. Some electric motors incorporate a set of redundant motor windings to provide a backup mechanism in the highly unlikely event that the set of first motor windings becomes inoperable. Such redundant winding sets may be found in various applications such as in aerospace environments.
For electric motors with redundant motor winding sets, it is desirable to size each winding set for the full range of performance duty cycles during normal motor operation. Doing so results in full performance being available from either winding set in the highly unlikely event that one set becomes inoperable. Sizing and aligning each winding for a highly unlikely event where high load and corresponding additional torque is demanded from the motor may necessitate an undesirable large weight and size increase.